


A Team

by Weremooses



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weremooses/pseuds/Weremooses
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog have just stolen the crown jewels of Britain, but Junkrat isn't in the mood to celebrate.





	A Team

It was just another regular day of crime for Junkrat and Roadhog. They just stole the crown jewels of Britain and were, understandably, celebrating. Well, they were about to at least. Junkrat was the one meant to pick the place but was having some trouble. They passed a sketchy looking motel. 

Junkrat continued to drive down the road. “M’feelin’ tired. Let's just do somethin’ tomorrow.” He turned the car around and pulled into the motel parking lot. 

“There aren't any better places to sleep?” Roadhog asked, annoyed. 

“This is the closest. I just wanna sleep, okay?” Junkrat snapped.

Roadhog remained silent as he followed Junkrat into the motel. He was used to Junkrat's negative mood changes, but not directed towards him. 

Once they checked in and went up to their room (with one bed. Junkrat must not be thinking clearly right now), Junkrat immediately flopped onto the bed. Junkrat's face was buried into a pillow. His dark orange shirt pulled up, revealing a sliver of pearly white skin. Roadhog tore his eyes away upon realizing that he was staring, and headed towards the bathroom. 

“Where ya goin’?” came Junkrat's muffled question. 

Roadhog paused in the bathroom doorway. “Shower.” 

-

Roadhog exited the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He paused in confusion; his clothes that he set onto the sink were gone. Grumbling, he walked out of the bathroom to see Junkrat glaring at him from the bed. Deciding to ignore him for the time being, he got his clothes. He could feel the smaller man's eyes boring into him as he made his way back to the bathroom.

“Can't ya just take yer mask off for one second?” Junkrat snapped, sitting up. The blankets fell to his lap, revealing his naked torso. 

Roadhog was looking everywhere except at Junkrat's naked body. “I'd prefer not to; you already know this. What's the real problem?”

Junkrat disappeared under a mound of blankets. An unintelligible response came from them. Sighing, Roadhog sat on the edge of the bed. He knew that the other man would eventually begin to talk sooner or later. 

“Ya and that British lady seemed to really like each other. And m’sorry, but that's unacceptable!” Junkrat threw the sheets off of himself. “We're a team. Ya can't just leave me.” Whatever weight those words would have held vanished when Roadhog and Junkrat simultaneously realized that Junkrat was completely naked. 

Junkrat tried to cover his embarrassment by sarcastically asking, “Like what you see?” A blush was still evident on his cheeks, however. 

Roadhog took a moment to admire Junkrat's lean muscles and his other assets before meeting his eyes. “Yes,” he said simply. “It looks like you do too,” he continued, referring to Junkrat's leaking cock standing for attention. Junkrat was speechless for what seemed like the first time since Roadhog had known him. 

“You said you wanted me to take off my mask?” Roadhog asked as his fingers trailed up Junkrat's thighs. The smaller man gave a shaky nod. Roadhog took the mask off, revealing a strong nose and full, kissable lips. Junkrat let out a delighted laugh which quickly turned into a moan as Roadhog leaned down to wrap those sinful lips around his cock. The speed of his rhythm increased.

“Mako!” Junkrat breathed, grabbing a fistful of Roadhog’s hair. 

Roadhog suddenly pulled off, licking a line from the base of Junkrat’s cock to the tip. “We can’t have you cumming just yet, can we?” He pressed a kiss to the tip. “Also, I didn’t want that British lady; how could I when I know this amazing, delectable man?” 

A grin spread across his lips. “You forgot the genius part.” He pulled Roadhog up to his face. They kissed like starving men before they settled down to a more exploring pace. Their tongues slid together, curling, twisting. Roadhog leaned back to look down at Junkrat. His eyes were half-lidded, and his lips were red and shining with saliva. “Beautiful,” Roadhog murmured, running his hands through Junkrat’s hair. 

The blush was back. “Fuck me,” Junkrat said, the blush getting darker. Roadhog flashed his a smile, then pulled off the towel still around his hips. His huge cock leaked pre-cum. Junkrat’s eyes widened.

“You sure?” Roadhog asked. 

“Ya.”

Roadhog reached into the nightstand to pull out a few lube packets. He ripped them open, and heavily coated his fingers. Roadhog kissed Junkrat, smothering his whimpers, while circling around his puckered hole with a finger. Junkrat pressed his ass into Roadhog’s hand. “Fuck- get on with it,” he growled. 

Roadhog chuckled, then finally slid a finger in. Junkrat’s ass swallowed it, begging for more. Roadhog added a second then a third, and slowly fingerfucked him until he was nice and loose. Roadhog removed his fingers and pressed something a whole lot bigger against the smaller man’s entrance. He kissed Junkrat and slid his tongue down his throat as he entered him. 

Choking back a moan, Junkrat tightly held onto Roadhog. The bed creaked as Roadhog took up a slow, sensual rhythm, pressing kisses onto Junkrat’s face between each thrust. His mouth, his cheeks, his nose. An unvoiced emotion passed over Junkrat’s eyes, making Roadhog smile. He’d say it in time. 

Roadhog sped up his thrusts until Junkrat couldn’t hold back his moans any longer. The thrusts gained an impossible pace when suddenly the pressure became too much for the both of them. Junkrat came with a scream, painting their stomachs white. Roadhog fucked his slack body for a few seconds before releasing his seed deep within. 

He collapsed next to Junkrat and scooped him into his arms. The genius snuggled his face into Roadhog’s neck with a content sigh. “Can we do this again?”

Roadhog pulled him closer. “We can do this as much as you want.”

“Hey, Hog?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re a team,” Junkrat said instead of what he really meant. Roadhog knew he could get a little jittery when it came to emotions.

“I know, love. I’m not going to leave you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. If not, constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
